


Your Fairy Tales Can Go to Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, From Sex to Love, HYDRA Trash Party, Pining, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Snow White Elements, Surprise Ending, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set before TWS. Step-mother, Whitney Frosts asks Pierce to take Kate Bishop away from the home in Manhattan. Pierce uses the Soldier, in hopes he can assist him in tuning her into a Hydra operative. Based loosely off Snow White.





	

"Have you ever heard the story  _Snow White,_ son?" A gentle whistle came out when Pierce pronounced the s sound. It was a sign of old age, a sign that he was closer to death. 

The Asset gave his boss the same blank look he always gave him. The Asset did not try to remember the story of Snow White, he knew better than to sit there and think. He would not give Rumlow the satisfaction of leaning against the white wall with that cocky grin on his face as the Asset's eyebrows furrowed together as if it would help him remember something from his past life. The Asset sighed through his nose and gave a short shake of his head. Rumlow almost looked disappointed that the Asset didn't scrunch his face up and try. 

"Snow White was a beautiful princess, her mother died protecting her and her father married a vain, wicked woman." Pierce began, smirking at the tall woman beside Rumlow. The woman did not look pleased by this, assuming she was the wicked woman. "The wicked woman hated her step-daughter for her beauty. Snow White had long black hair and pale skin with lips as red as blood. The wicked step-mother did everything she could to rid Snow White of her castle so she would finally be the fairest one of all."

The Asset blinked, trying to keep his face emotionless. Why would a step-mother hate a child so much for being beautiful? 

"Out of desperation, the wicked step-mother hired a Huntsman." Pierce grinned. "The Huntsman would follow Snow White into the woods and kill her, bringing back the heart of the princess." 

Rumlow was chuckling now, "Oh, this is good."

Pierce looked back at Rumlow to silence him, "However, the Huntsman is weak and unable to kill the princess."

"Why?" The Asset asked, hoping he wasn't interrupting. 

"He fell in love with the girl." Pierce explained softly. "But you, son... you are not weak like the Huntsman."

The Asset immediately understood the situation. "Who is the girl?" 

The woman who stood by Rumlow stepped up to the chair with a brown smile on her lips. The Asset analyzed her, noticing she herself was very beautiful. Whitney Frost, he recognized. She did everything she could to remain young and beautiful. 

"Katherine Bishop." She popped the p in Bishop. 

"Her father is Derek Bishop, the man who visited the house the other day. He ate dinner with me." Pierce clarified. "There's a picture of them in my office."

The Asset swallowed thickly. He knew the photograph well. The woman with a scarf wrapped around her head was the matriarch, Eleanor. She was dying and Hydra saved her. He was there was Pierce poisoned her wine, the day the woman realized that her husband was dealing with Hydra. The man stood on the opposite end, this was Derek. He was bald and looked mean. There was no love in his face as there was in the eyes of Eleanor. In between them was, Susan. Susan was closer to her father. She smiled a professional smile, not the kind you show in family photos. There was obvious distance between her and her younger sister, Katherine. 

He thought of the curly black hair and big blue eyes, pale skin. He couldn't remember blood red lips, but could imagine them well enough. 

"I know who you speak of." He rasped. "I don't kill children."

Pierce sighed, "She is not a child anymore, son. She's nearly an adult actually. You won't have to kill her at all, unless you misbehave."

"I... misbehave?" He furrowed his brow then. 

Rumlow sauntered towards the chair to stand beside Whitney and Pierce, "Don't sleep with her."

Whitney snorted, "I don't give a fuck what he does to her. I just want her out of my sight." 

The Asset clenched his jaw, uncomfortable with the conversation. "So, I don't kill her?"

"No, you'll keep an eye on her as I groom her to be an agent. She will work among you someday, if you work well together. If not, we'll use her for something else." Pierce smiled.

"He means babies, buddy boy." Rumlow winked at the Asset. 

The Asset looked at Pierce, "I'll train her. She will comply. You will be proud." 

Pierce looked at Whitney, who knelt to look the Asset in the eyes. "If you do kill her, you will receive a very wealthy reward." 

"I won't." He told her plainly. 

"A moment alone with him, please." Whitney smiled at Pierce, who raised his eyebrows and led Rumlow out. 

The Asset sat back and looked at her, watching as she circled the chair. She stood between his legs and touched herself, starting from her thighs and ending at her breasts. The Asset was emotionless, not tempted easily. 

"How long has it been since you have gotten laid?" She cooed, unbuttoning the starch white button up shirt. 

"I'm unsure." He watched her tentatively, curiously. 

She revealed a black lace bra, her breasts filling them with some flesh nearly spilling over. Her hands cupped the breasts and squeezed, trying to get a reaction from the Asset. There was none. She moved her hands behind her back and undid the bra, letting her breasts pool out. He clenched his jaw at the sight of her full breasts and hard pink nipples. This was seduction. 

"Touch me..." She whispered.

The Asset stood up and cupped a breast, squeezing as she did, then he moved to the other. He then pulled at her nipples slightly, enough for her to moan. He hummed,  twisting gently. He knew what he was doing. 

"If you kill her, you may fuck me..." She whispered. 

"What if I fuck her first?" He ran his thumb over a nipple, causing her to whimper. 

"You won't." She growled.

"I might." He challenged. 

Whitney grabbed the bulge of the Asset's pants, causing his eyes the flutter closed. "I'll have you castrated."

The Asset flared his nostrils and dipped his head down, his mouth wrapping around a nipple. He sucked and bit gently, kissing up to her neck and biting rather hard. "I'll fuck her and then I'll fuck you. That's my reward, only... I'll continue to fuck her and you can go back to her ugly father."

Whitney gasped and panted, eyes wide and pupils blown. "Fine."

* * *

 

Kate sighed, not wanting to leave the warm couch of her Captain. 

"You'll be meeting Pierce before I do." Steve's voice boomed from the kitchen. 

His voice was a comfort, older brotherly and gentle yet powerful. Steve walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch beside her, looking at her with a smile. 

"I don't want to live with him." She groaned, "Can't I stay with you?"

"This is a great opportunity, Kate." His voice softened.

"It's not what I want." She wrapped her arms around her pillow propped against her. 

Steve gave her a sympathetic look and kissed her forehead, "It's close to Avenging."

"It's practically being a secretary." She rolled her eyes. 

"Peggy was a secretary." He pointed out, "She worked her way up and became the best agent Shield had. The she was director. You could follow in those footsteps." 

Kate smiled, leaning into Steve. "I'll come over when I can."

"Help me watch all these movies?" He hugged her close. 

"Of course." She got up and put her shoes on. 

She took a cab to Pierce's, putting on her best fake smile when he met her on the porch. 

"My goodness, you look older. I got the graduation picture in the mail, I'm very proud of you. 4.6 GPA, 7 honors classes all four years and countless extra curricular classes under your belt. Hard to believe you were a vigilante." Pierce chuckled heartily. 

"I had intentions of Ivy League." She sighed.

"You were made for more." Pierce put a hand on her shoulder.

Kate did her best not to flinch. It was a common reflex when men that she wasn't close to touched her, she knew Pierce wasn't going to hurt her. He was a family friend and was trying to help her. It was pity, her friend died and she basically had nowhere to turn but the people that arrested her half a billion times and threatened to jail her. She followed him inside the big half glass house. It was very modern, which almost bothered her. He was too old to be living in some fancy pants home meant for trust fund baby married couples, not a bachelor pad for a 60-year old. 

"Kate, this is my bodyguard. James, this is Katherine. The girl from the photographs I showed you." Pierce presented Kate.

This was trouble. James was hot, broody, and dark. Kate was in the perfect place for that. 

"Hello." James stepped up and offered his right hand to her, hiding the left behind his back. 

Kate shook his hand and smiled. "Hi."

Pierce also smiled, "James put your bags in your room. He stays across from you. He will be your bodyguard now. He will escort you to the headquarters and everywhere else you need to go. He will keep a close eye on you, protecting you." 

"From myself?" Kate raised an eyebrow. 

"If need be." Pierce spoke gently, "He knows what pills you take and will make sure you take them."

Kate eyed him, maybe he wouldn't be so much fun after all. "Fine." 

Pierce patted their shoulders, "James, take her to her room." 

James nodded and led the way, moving up the stairs quickly and walking to the end of the hall and opening her door. "Do you like it?"

The room was custom designed for her, knowing she would not be happy there unless it met her liking. The floors remained the shiny wood floor but the walls were painted a deep plum color. Pierce had a queen sized mattress shipped in from Italy, the sheets were lilac with the top blanket a lighter plum. All of the furniture was a black stained wood, Pierce put a few classics in the bookshelf including movies. What really stunned Kate was the gorgeous cello in the corner of the room. 

"I haven't played in so long." She smiled bittersweetly. 

"Are you pleased?" James asked, hoping she was. 

Kate looked at him, a big smile on her face. "I am."

James smiled back, a little forced. "I'm glad. Do you... require my company?"

Kate thought about it for a nanosecond, "No, but thank you. I'll see you in the morning?" 

"Of course. I'll have your medicine ready." James nodded. 

Before Kate could thank him, he was gone. She undressed and got into the soft bed, falling asleep instantly. 

* * *

The next morning, the Asset showered and dressed quickly. So far, he had no strong desire to fuck Kate. He did see why Whitney wanted her gone though, she was very beautiful. He did note that she showed interest in him though, which nearly pleased him. He wouldn't fuck her unless she wanted him, of course. He set out her pills, reading the bottles to see what they were for. Pierce specified that the pills were incredibly important. Lithium, Loxapine, Adderall, and Ambien, but only when she couldn't sleep at night. These kept her alive and well. 

Kate walked downstairs in a tank top and shorts, taking the pills he had set out for her. "Did Alex leave coffee?" 

"It's still warm in the pot." He informed her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." She cooed as she poured coffee and milk into a mug, adding sugar and tasting it to see if it was to her liking. 

He watched her do this, committing it to memory for the next morning. "Pierce is at work." 

Kate nodded, looking at him curiously, "Where are you from?" 

He knew she'd ask this. He was told what to say. "I was born in Russia. I used to work for the KGB. Pierce took me away when I was a teenager and nearly raised me as his own. I was kept quiet in case I acted out. I love him like he is my father."

"Did you get the arm in Russia?" She asked coolly.

He inhaled, "Yes."

"How?"

"I fell and lost it." He shrugged. 

"Jeez." She sighed, drinking more. "That fucking blows."

He nodded and caught himself staring at her cleavage and her breasts in the sight grey hoodie. Her nipples were hard from the cold kitchen, making them show through the shirt. He looked away and drank his water, licking a droplet off his lips. 

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm twenty-eight." He told her. 

Ten years older than her. She nodded before sipping more coffee and looking at the scruff on his jaw and tight muscles through his shirt. Before she tried to be an Avenger, in her wild days, she would play with boys and girls. She liked messing with boys because they were always weaker, easier to manipulate. She'd tease until they begged for her, then she'd take what she wanted. Sometimes, she'd just make them watch her with another boy or girl. She was bored and rebellious. She was bored now and he was hot. 

"I'm almost 19." She crackled her knuckles. 

"I know." He nodded. 

"Do you like movies?" She asked genuinely.

He nodded. 

"I do too. We should watch some together." She smiled. 

He nodded and later found himself immersed in a classic film from the 50s that she adored but it left him bored. They took a break from movies to eat lunch, returning to more movies until dinner, which they ate alone and in front of the TV. They talked occasionally, mostly Kate. He liked hearing her talk, she was funny and interesting. He followed her up to her room after, watching her brush her hair and braid it back. 

To test a theory, Kate pulled her shorts off along with her underwear and then her shirt. James blinked at her naked body before him, feeling his breath catch in his throat. He waited for her to move first. 

"Come here." She invited him gently. 

He moved immediately, without hesitation. "What are you doing?"

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked.

"Yes." 

"Do you want to fuck me?" She smirked.

"Yes." 

She smirked, pleased with his answer. "I want you to fuck me too... but not just now."

He nodded, sighing though. "When?"

She laughed, "I don't know..."

He smiled back, "I can wait."

Kate turned to the bed and got in it, "Watch me?" 

He breathed heavily as he sat down, watching her spread her legs and touch her clit like it was a flower. He kept his hands to himself, immersed in watching her back arch and her breasts bounce as she fingered herself three fingers deep. Her moans her like music to his ears. This was seduction and he did not care. She writhed and moaned until she came, her fingers soaked with herself. 

"May I?" James whispered.

"Oh, James..." She chuckled. 

"May I?" He repeated desperately.

Kate opened her mouth to set a limit but then shrugged, just to see what he'd do. James put the fingers in his mouth and sucked diligently before moving his head between her legs and lapping up only the remaining juice from her cunt. Kate hummed and tried to get him to make her cum again, but he wouldn't. He wiped his mouth with the back of his flesh hand and nodded a goodnight to her. 

* * *

 

Kate went to work and did her boring job, meeting Steve at a coffee shop to talk for hours every Friday that he wasn't on mission. He filled her in on Avengers things and she filled him in about James. 

"Sounds like you like him from the G-rated story you're telling me." Steve smirked. 

"Why do you assume it's rated R?" She snorted. 

"Because I know you, Kate." He grinned.

"So maybe it's rated R." She laughed. 

"I don't want to hear about it." Steve chuckled. 

Kate rolled her eyes, "Then you won't. Shit, curfew. See you on the fifth?" 

Steve hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Go easy on the poor guy, alright?"

"I will." She smirked. 

Kate walked out before him, deep in thought but aware of her surroundings. She hadn't had sex with James yet, not the kind of sex she wanted. They both wanted, but the game was too good. She rode his thigh and jerked him off but he found a hobby in making her come without putting his dick in her. He used his hands and his mouth, he realized he could make her come by playing with her breasts the right way, and his new favorite was sitting her on his lap and whispering dirty things to her as she touched herself. 

Pierce had no idea, he was hardly home after all. The Asset liked this mission, there was no killing, no torture, no pressure. He felt human- he laughed, joked, fucked, kissed, and sometimes... sometimes he'd fall asleep with her. His head on her chest or her lips against his neck in a mess of limbs. He washed her after sex and sometimes in the mornings before work. He liked keeping secrets from Pierce. 

The best was when they'd watch the stars. Pierce went on a trip to Germany to visit the council, leaving them alone for two weeks. They set out blankets and pillows and laid out. James pointed all the constellations out for her, pulling the information from his brain he should have forgotten completely. 

Kate rolled over on top of him and kissed him sweetly, long and slow. His hands went to her ass, moving under her sweats. He moaned when he found she had no underwear on, he pulled away and breath then. Kate pulled her shirt off and smiled at him, hoping he'd get the hint. He pulled his hands out of her pants and nearly ripped his shirt off his back, pulling her hips to his. 

"Please, doll..." He bucked his hips up. "I need you."

Two months prior, this would have made Kate smirk. Two months they had been fooling around and spending time together, two months she had developed feelings for him. She kissed him again, "I need you too."

He flipped them as soon as she ended the sentence, his hands working his pants off as she pulled hers down and off. He wanted to plunge into her and fuck her hard, hear her scream echo the wooded area in the private land Pierce owned. Instead, he look his time with foreplay. He kissed her neck and murmured praises to her, knowing she loved praise. His hands went to work kneading her breasts and strumming her nipples. By the time he found his way to her cunt, she was soaking wet. He pressed his naked hardness against her, sighing in how good it felt to finally be against her. 

"James...." She whined. 

He kissed her as he slowly entered her. He took his time, making love to her. 

When they went back inside, they fucked. They woke up and he ate her out while she filed reports for work from home. Later, they risked bath sex which was pleasing but messy and dangerous. For lunch, she gave him a blowjob which led to her riding him while he fed her mac and cheese. 

They were exhausted by noon. 

Their days weren't always like that. Some days, they had no time to fuck. Some days, neither wanted to. The worst days were when James was silent and had a hard time placing where he was, what year is was, and who she was. Worse than that, was when Kate refused to get out of bed, eat, or talk. She just slept and cried, there was nothing James could do. Sometimes those lasted two-three days, on the third day, he'd lay beside her and cry with her. He knew she was better when she'd roll over and work her way into his arms. 

He knew everything about her, every bad thing that happened. He realized how much Hydra had destroyed her life, he felt sick. 

Most importantly, he felt doomed. He had failed Pierce. 

The Huntsman had fallen in love with Snow White. 

Kate fell in love with her Captain's best friend. 

* * *

It took Pierce another month and a half to figure it out. 

It took him a glass of milk and poison to kill her, almost the same way he killed her mother. 

The next day, James was on mission to kill Nick Fury. 

A week later, Kate Bishop lay in the same hospital as Steve Rogers, only she wasn't coming out of her coma the way Steve did. Surrounded by Steve, Sam, Billy, Teddy, Eli, David, and a worried godfather, Tony Stark, they waited for her to wake up before going after Hydra and looking for Bucky. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to do a follow up if this is well liked.


End file.
